


Moonlight  Magic

by littlehuntress



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Alec doesn’t understand what's so great about Halloween.





	Moonlight  Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> Hope you like this little fic :)

**The New York Institute**

"When did it start?" Alec asked staring at the monitors, arms behind his back. A deep frown on his face.

Izzy brought the bright spots on the screen closer, pointed at the unusual glow covering some streets. "Yesterday evening. We've tracked its development for any signs of Demonic activity," she said, her eyes scanning the maps of New York city as if she was seeking a concrete answer for all the sudden influx of activity they had detected over the last hours. 

"So you think it's definitely demons," he asked. Alec could feel a headache coming. Beside him Magnus made tsk sound with his tongue. 

"I wouldn't be so sure. There are many other things, creature that could spur this happenings around the city," he said. 

"It's unusual to say the least." Izzy looked unsure. 

"Okay," Alec muttered, nodding his head. "Okay. We have to check this out." 

"On it," Izzy said. 

"I'm coming with you," Magnus told him, patting him on the back as he fell into step ahead of Alec. 

Alec shook his head, smiling despite his fatigue.

◇◇◇

They came up empty handed on their search on Long Island. There was no sign of Downworlders messing around. No demons, nothing.

They made the trip all the way to Williamsburg. 

"Yeah, heard of it," Alec said distractedly. His gaze fell upon a group scantily clad. Magnus followed his eyes and chuckled. 

"Ah, _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , one of my favorites. I might have started a trend at the Waverly Theather back in the 70's. My Dr. Frank N. Furter was certainly inspired," Magnus commented. 

Alec stopped walking, and regarded Magnus curiosly. "You dressed up like that?" 

Magnus nodded. "I had a wonderful time." 

The idea of Magnus in a corset, fishnets in all of his gliterry glory gave him lots to think about. Sometimes he thought Magnus couldn't surprise him, he went and proved him wrong. He liked discovering even the smallest details about Magnus, of everything that made him the person he is.


End file.
